The story of patrucio
by Ivan The Russian
Summary: Come and accompany young sicilian assassin novice patrucio on hos journey to become a full fledged assassin and avenge the destruction of his brotherhood and death of his brothers
1. prolog

Prolog

Patrucio POV

The sun was shining through my curtains. I grumbled in my sleep and pulled my blankets over my head. Suddenly the alarm went off and I jumped up. The alarm always made me flinch. I really hated that. My name you ask? My name is Patrucio Altairio de vedici.  
I am 19 year old assassin. Yeah you heard right. I am am assassin. I kill people...but not innocent people. My mission like any other assassin the the world is to destroy the Templars. A group that is trying to take over the world. Yeah World domination, nothing new eh? Today was the day that I could finally test myself. Together with 4 others I was chosen to go to Denver and go back into time to kill the Templar once and for all. I got up, put on my lovely white sweater and blue jeans. Don't forget my shoes. When I finally got all my stuff packed in I went off to a private airport owned by our brotherhood's leader. A shriveled old man with a -wait for it- brown beard. Everybody called him papa assassino. Meaning father assassin in Italian. Yeah the flight was horrible and long; we had to make 3 pit stops in Arkansas, Arizona and Massachusetts before finally landing in Colorado. I stumbled out kissing the floor. I missed it so much. It was a day that I will never forget. So after the flight we were stuffed into a car together and brought to a place which looked like a fort or something. It's walls were grown over by ivy that has been spinning up it's cracks and holes. Moss has started to grow on the rocks lining the wet and rocky road made from sand and pebbles. The car stopped in front of the large fort doors. Even though the doors were newly painted, you could easily tell their old. We were lead up to the doors were a mid aged man with blue eyes and grey hair greeted us. "Hello my Pupils. My name is Ivan and I will be your teacher from now on." Everybody bowed in front of him as he said those words, but not me. I always accounted myself a master less assassin. A rouge. Ivan looked and wandered up to me "Seems like you do not know what it is like to have a master...I like you. You shall be the first one to try the animus", he told me in his sturdy voice. I looked at him baffled. He lead us inside the Fort. The main hall was held up by 12 sturdy columns. Each column was designed to recreate a story. The first one I recognize was Altair, the third one Ezio, then came Malik, Kadar and Connor. The last 3 though were a mystery to me. As we moved on we went up the grand stairs a bunch of left turns and a right turn. We stopped in front of a metal door. Ivan typed in a code and steam was released as the heavy door opened. Inside was something that looked like a laboratory out of Iron Man. Screen floating around, Robots here and there. I noticed that to the side were manuqins encased in glass containers. Each of them was put on a different robe. We finally halted in front of a chair. Ivan pointed to it "go on and sit down", he ordered me. I hesitated a bit but sat down and laid on the chair. He put a helmet -or it rather felt like one- on my head and put a metal wrist band on my right arm. Both of witch were connected by wires to a main computer that then transferred the data through a converted that is hooked up to a screen. "this is the animus. This device will help you relive the lives of your ancestors. Through this helmet the wires transfer the images in your brain to data which are stored in the main computer. The min computer runs the data through the converter that converts it to pictures which we will see here on this screen. So we can track your every move, action, and sentence", he explained to me and the group wile going off on the computer, bushing buttons and checking my stability in the chair so that I won't call off. "are you ready?", he asked me. I hesitated but I just gave a small nick from me. He pushed some buttons and pulled a lever "safe journey my friend", he whispered to me as everything around me became nothing more than a pit of darkness.

End of Prolog 


	2. Chapter 1

Sicily, Italy November 6th, 1501

A young boy dressed in a robe made from angora, pants from jeans and boots from lamb hide, was running through the plaza. A basket of fruit clamped under his arm, supported by the other. His brown hair swayed in the wind. The left sleeve of his shirt was ripped off showing off a tattoo branded into his skin. The mark of the brotherhood. Not far behind were men dressed in white robes and armor. The red cross on their cloth stood out like it was a sign of the devil himself marked upon an angles soul. The boy ran into a coldersak hiding behind a pile of discarded boxes. There he sat for a good two hours till the noise of the market has lowered down. He stood up and started his walk home, on the way it started to rain down. The sound of the drops on the streets of Sicily sounded like an audience never growing tired of clapping.

In a distance he could see smoke rising up. It took some time for him to collect his thoughts on that particular place but as he came closer, he realized it was his home that was burning. He dropped the basket, sending the fruit scattering into the dirty, wet ground. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. As he came closer he could hear the clashing of metal and the screams of people. When he reached the gates of his home. The clashing has died and the screams have diminished under the raging flames of the fire that has trapped the walls of his home behind them. He sank to his knees and curled up, releasing sorrowful cries from him. He continued to weep till he was exhausted and feel asleep. He woke up again in the morning. He was still wet and weak from last night. He looked up at what has remained of his home, the assassin brotherhood of Sicily. Patrucio got himself to stand up and walk inside the walls kicking away burned wood and the corpses of those who had been killed or have not escaped the flames burning rage, or both. He sunk his head low and turned when he heard faint moans from a place. His head shot up and he immediately followed the noises. It was coming from a shed. The place were he and his fellow brothers would keep their supply's on food, water and weapons. He opened the door and inside he saw two creatures their faces smired with blood and ash. He walked up to them, inspecting them carefully. His face grew from pale to red and his eyes teared up once more "fratello", he said and he slung his arms around the creatures neck.

End of chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sicily, November 7th 1501

Patrucio hugged the creature who he found dirty and blood covered in the shed "fratello", he said. The creature hugged him back and shushed him as he cried. After long he looked up at his brother. He has black hair and blue eyes, his robes were covered in blood and halfway burned. His breathing was rough, his face was burned and he was close to death. "Patrucio, I want you to go and look for Ezio Auditore da Firence. He is a friend to your uncle in Roma. Look for him and tell him what has happened. Let him train you to avenge our brotherhoods fall and all those who have...died...go to messina. There will be an old man that will accompany you on your journey. His name is Ivan. Go and make us proud...", his brother said in his last final breaths. He slumped down limp onto the floor. Patrucio looked down at the now lifeless corpses that were his brothers. The oldest named Lovino and the 2nd oldest named Antonio. His brothers his only family was gone. He stood up and looked around the shed. A cest was in the corner barely visible to the naked eye in the darkness. He walked over and knelt before it, dusting it off. Embraded on the top was his name 'Patrucio'. Rather sloppy with the r and the c backwards. He opened it. Inside was an assassin robe. White with black arm sleeves. He put on the assassin robe. Fastening it with a belt with the assassin badge attached to it. He slipped on the boots and put on her patting. Equipped with the hidden blade, a sword, throwing knives and a dager hidden in his boot he put on his hood and made his way out of the shed into the clearing. This was the day he would seek ezio and revenge for the death of his brothers and the destruction of his only home.

Messina, Sicily November 17th 1501

It's been about 2 weeks now since the incident at the assassins brotherhood in Sicily. Young brown haired Patrucio has reached Messina, Sicily a major port town that is closer to the main land than all the other ports. He looked out into the sea. In the distance you could see the shore of the kingdom of Naples. He looked around in search of the old man his brother Lovino has described him. Soon he spotted the old man. He was in his 60's he had a black assassin robe on. He had grey hair and blue eyes with a beard that stood him perfectly. Ivan was crippled and looked like he has passed the best of his year a long time ago. Patrucio walked up to the figure and tapped on his shoulder "excuse me good sit, shall you be Ivan?", he asked. The old man looked up "I shall be. You must be the young Patrucio?", he answered. Patrucio nodded and Bowes in respect to the elder assassin. Ivan nodded and jumped on a small boat. "come on we will depart shortly", he said gesturing for Patrucio to come aboard the small boat. Ivan packed a few ratios of food and water and a pouch of gold coins. "off we go!", he yelled out and released the sails. For the rest of the journey Patrucio didn't feel so good. He became sea sick 6 times and when he fell asleep he was awakened by water splashing over his face. He hated boat rides. When they reached the town of Silla. Patrucio was acting like a Zombie. he was hungry and had no sleep for the whole 9 hour voyage across the canal. He finally got his sleep and food when they went to a nearby Inn. He slept for 2 days, after all he needs all that energy for the long ride to Roma! The capital of Italy. 


	4. Chapter 3

The story of Patrucio Ch. 3

December 2nd, 1501 On the road to Battipaglia, Napal, Italy

Patrucio sat on the top of a straw pile relaxing a bit as the sun shone up on the sky. It had just snowed the other day and it was white all around.  
about a week before they set out Ivan had bought a carrige and horse with some supplys for the road. He sat at the front yawning and stretching his acheing bones. He had just switched watch with patrucio and wasn't really awake yet, he wasn't all to used to the rough road, and now it was harder to move the wagon through the heavy snow. A cold breeze flew across the land, patrucio shivered and dug himself into the straw to warm himself up.  
Oh how he missed the comphort of a bed and it's soft blankets. Some time has passed with silence when suddenly out of the blue came the thunder of multiple hooves. Patrucio looked up but he didn't reconize the sighn that the men wore, only as they came closer he reconized them as templars. He turned quickly "Ivan! Templars are coming!  
Abbiamo bisogno di allontanarsi rapidamente (we need to get away quickly) !", he yelled. Ivan looked behind him and nodded. Taking the leash more into his hand he snapped at the horse to get into a gallop "Hold on!", Ivan yelled at Patrucio as the Wagon went into full speed.  
Patrucio held onto the rim of the carrige with all his might. The staw fell onto the snow leaving a trail. " Ivan the straw-" "I know", Ivan replyed quickly "Throw it off we cannot risk getting into a fight!" Patrucio nodded and with one strong 'heave-ho' he threw all of the straw off onto the ground leaving behind a big pile of yellow. But the Templars wouldn't let that distract them. They continued the chase. As they came closer Patrucioo readied himself and unsheaded his sword.  
One Templar manadged to jump onto the wagon, holding his sword ready to fight he steadyed hmself to throw patrucio off. He swung his sword, Patrucio dodged the attack and swung his sword around hitting the templar in the neck, severing the head from the templars spine. The warm red blood splashed on his face. The pushed the corpse off the wagon triping a templar on his horse close by. But once rid of the first one three others took his place. Ivan looked back for just a second when he was knocked out by a guard and thrown off the carrige. "Ivan!", patrucio yelled out as he was caught off guard by a templar and thrown off the carrige too. But through his inherited assassin instinkt he did a barell roll to apsorb the shock of landing. He stood up watching the carrige ride off with the templars. "what a waste", he thought to himslef.  
Then his thoughts came back to Ivan. He ran further up to see the lifeless body of the one that was supposed to help him on his journey. He checked Ivans pulse...Nothing.  
Ivan was nothing more than a corpse now. Patrucio thought of a cause of death. ' He must've hit his head onto the speeding ground which snapped his neck, causing immideate death'  
he explained to himself, but all that could not keep him from swelling tears upon his eyes. He fell upon the snow scraddeling the body of the old man in his arms.  
Rocking him back abf fourth, back and fourth. A wile later he got himself to finally get the last of his witd together and burry the old man. Patrucio struck with grief once again has made his mind up once and for all. The Templars must die! Taking one last bow in the old mans honor he turned and begann the long walk to Battipaglia.

End of chapter 3


End file.
